


Elio and Oliver Fake Instagrams

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Shipping Off to Boston [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photo Manipulation, fake screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Some fake screenshots I made of Elio and Oliver's Instagram accounts from this AU.





	Elio and Oliver Fake Instagrams

**Author's Note:**

> Since tumblr is cracking down on NSFW content, there's a chance I may have my account deleted or choose to move it entirely, so I've decided to put all my edits over here on AO3 where they'll be safe. I'll be reposting them wherever it is that fandom ends up.
> 
> [Original tumblr post](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/175085010919/elio-and-oliver-instagram-boston-au-sources)

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)


End file.
